


Advantages

by Missy



Category: Tarzan (1999)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Rivers, Romance, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The jungle DOES have its advantages over England....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantages

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle:Prompt: Tarzan(Disney), Tarzan/Jane, Explore, Swim, Moonlight

Jane sighed as she dipped her foot into the warm river flowing at the base of the camp she had established with her father so that she might stay close to Tarzan. 

She tried her best to walk the fine line between being a lady and being a woman rapidly adapting to the world of the jungle. While she could swing from the vine to vine, bake bread in ash pits, administer to elephants with thorns in their feet and care for baby animals missing their mothers. 

At the moment, however, Jane was completely free, both literally and figuratively, from encumberments. She stripped down to her corset before diving in, shuddering at the water’s chill, which contrasted deliciously with the steamy heat of the jungle.

“I certainly couldn’t have a bath like this in the middle of the winter.” The act would have required twelve servants running buckets of hot water from the kitchens to the bathroom. In the jungle, Jane could simply swim uninhibitedly, without depending on others. 

Of course, there were other things a woman like Jane might wish to do. One was strip off her clothing when it grew too heavy and logged with water, she simply stripped off her pantaloons and chemise and enjoyed the chill flow of the water over her bare face and skin. 

Some time had passed before opening her eyes. Slowly, Jane shifted her head so that she might look at the banks and glimpsed a blur standing on the bank, furiously handling something at lap-level…oh my. She gasped and shot up in the water. “Tarzan!?” She crushed her hands to her bosom. “Are you…” He cringed and drew his hand out from beneath his loincloth at her unexpressed rebuke. The question ‘all right’ died on her tongue; Jane was wise enough in the way of anatomy books and the birds and the bees to understand just what he’d been doing. “Oh, bloody hell. Come here.” 

His approach was somewhat less tentative than the attitude he had shown before. Jane sucked in a breath but locked her gaze upon his, tamping down the fear she felt. They had been courting for quite a while with sweet touches and chaste kisses. But when Tarzan crushed her to his body this time Jane knew she wouldn’t escape the river with her virginity intact.

And she drew him fearlessly close, unsurprised by his sudden curiosity. Tarzan’s eyes were wide – innocent curiosity mingled with an obviously primal look of desire. He made the first move – his hand cupped her breast roughly and she let out a soft gasp – fear showed up in his eyes as he released her and turned his touch to its twin, plucking the crown before bending to draw it betwixt his teeth.

Jane fairly swooned as he pulled her from the water and carried her to the banks of the river. With his mouth, he paid worship to the spots of feminine beauty that she bore, the marks and dents and moles that characterize her as Jane, parts that he knew, the parts he loved.

Awkwardly, he plumbed the depths of her sheathe with his strong fingers, grunting in pleasure as she stroked his cock. The awkwardness that might have existed between them died as he instinctively turned her over onto her knees and mounted her from behind.

“Tarzan?” she murmured, glancing backwards at him.

“Love Jane,” he grunted, covering her back. “Mate only with you.”

Jane arched her rump high in the air. And as he pierced her and started thrusting home and she rode the waves of his desire, Jane decided that – no matter how painful - living in the jungle definitely had its advantages.


End file.
